


Guess Who's Back

by Nextredpaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Keith is in the blade, M/M, canon unniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nextredpaladin/pseuds/Nextredpaladin
Summary: It's Shiro's first birthday in space and things are getting lonely with Keith in the Blade.





	Guess Who's Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @amanda_nasigoreng on tumblr!

Shiro slipped into his armor and sighed, his muscles aching from the non-stop fighting with the Galra. He played with his hair for a second to try and fix it before giving up and moving towards his door, exiting his room. 

 

"Hey, Shiro!" Lance waved towards him as he passed Shiro in the hallway. 

 

"Hey, Lance..." Shiro spoke softly and wiped his eyes, straightening his posture and putting on a fake smile. He missed Keith who had been gone for what seemed like months now. He just wished that Keith was back that way they could cuddle and stay up and watch the stars while drinking coffee or tea in the wee hours of the morning. 

 

"Pidge! Could you help me with this cake please!" he heard Hunk yelled from the kitchen. 

 

"No, I can't Hunk! He's gonna be here any minute and I need to make sure that he can get in!" Pidge yelled back. Shiro's brow furrowed in confusion. Who was coming? Lotor had been gone for a while because of his Emperor duties, so maybe he was coming back. 

 

"Who's coming?" Shiro asked, looking over at Hunk through the kitchen doorway. 

 

"Shiro! Happy birthday, buddy!" Hunk said, putting a cake on to a cooling rack and smiling towards Shiro. "Why are you in your armor? Lotor is keeping most of the Galra under control today that way we can celebrate." Hunk spoke happily, grabbing a bowl and mixing whatever was inside. 

 

"Thanks, Hunk. I guess I'll go change." Shiro spoke confused, heading back to his room and getting halfway there before realizing that he never got an answer to who was coming to the ship. 

 

Shiro quickly got changed into his regular clothes and starts to leave the door before turning around and taking his vest off, deciding that he deserved to be a little more relaxed than usual, especially if they weren't fighting for a day. 

 

"Hey, handsome,"  a voice said from behind Shiro. He spun around to be met with a familiar black haired, half-Galra hottie. 

 

"Keith!" Shiro yelled happily, running towards his friend and hugging him tightly. Keith greeting him with kisses all over his face, a light blush in their wake. "You came! Oh my god you came, are you okay? Did the Blade throw you out? Do you need help? Should I put my armor back on?" he spoke in a rushed tone, pulling back from Keith and looking for signs of distress on his face. 

 

"Shiro... baby, calm down, I'm okay I promise. I came to celebrate your birthday with you because I missed you." Keith spoke slowly, looking into Shiro's eyes to offer a sort of calmness and safeness. Shiro immediately relaxed into Keith's arms and held him tight. 

 

"I missed you so much, Keith. You don't even know. You're so amazing and perfect and I've missed you so much." Shiro's voice cracked. He was always so strong, but without Keith, he had become a little weaker. 

 

Keith meant so much to Shiro. They had known each other since the beginning of time and Keith was the only one who really bothered about wondering where Shiro was and how him up and disappearing like that wasn't like him. Keith was the one that made him comfortable with who he was. Even with how many times that he had admitted it to himself, he found it so hard to admit to Keith that he was, in fact, completely in love with him. 

 

Keith held onto Shiro and smiled. "I missed you too, Shiro," he spoke softly, tightening his arms, "and I love you so so much, you don't even know." 

 

Shiro looked down towards Keith, backing up a little, "You...what?" he asked in disbelief. This couldn't be happening and even if it was he probably meant platonically, right? Definitely. Keith didn't hold any romantic feelings towards Shiro. That wasn't possible, at least he didn't think it was. 

 

"Oh... I hoped... well nevermind. You're my best bro, so I love you in like a bro way, you know?" Keith said in a rushed tone, his cheeks a dark red and his face looked away from Shiro.

 

"I love you too," Shiro said softly, unsure if Keith even heard him. 

 

"What?" he questioned, raising his head up to face Shiro, a confused look on his face. 

 

"You said I love you and I'm guessing from your awkward recovery that you meant romantically. I love you romantically as well. I love you so so much. You're so amazing. You're all my stars and my moons and well... everything. None of the beautiful, amazing, gorgeous sights out here in space could ever compare to how breathtaking you are, Keith. I love you." Shiro said confidently, tears welling up in his eyes. 

 

Keith blushed even more and opened his mouth before closing it, smiling widely at Shiro. "I feel the same," he said in a quick short breath, laughing a little. 

 

"Oh come on, I said it so you have to as well." Shiro laughed out and smiled widely back at Keith. 

 

"I love you too, Shiro. You are my stars and moon and everything in between." Keith said, smiling before a disgusted look came across his face. "No, that was way too sappy and gross. I love you more than all the knives in the world," he started, letting it sit in the air for a second. "There we go, that's more my speed." he laughed. 

 

Shiro laughed again and caught Keith's eye before leaning down and connecting their lips. 

 

After a moment they pulled away and stayed there, looking at each other happily. However, their moment was ruined by a loud "Hell yeah!" coming from the hallway and both of their heads whipped to the side. 

 

"Pay up, Hunk!" Lance said, laughing and dancing in his spot. 

 

"What is going on...?" Keith asked confused, tilting his head to the side. 

 

"That, my dears, is a bet that I won," Lance said happily while collecting some money from Hunk. Shiro rolled his eyes and moved Keith into his room before closing the door. 

 

"Go away, Lance!" Shiro yelled, they heard a groan from the other side of the door and footsteps walk away. 

 

"So, what are we?" Keith asked, looking up towards Shiro with a smile on his face. 

 

"Well, you can be my boyfriend," Shiro said and Keith laughed and nodded. For a day, everything was okay in space.


End file.
